naruhina, hinata's love blossemed
by skyrasky
Summary: this is a story to build up naruhina's relationship, srryy for the bad summary,anyways there is one kiss scene in this story and please comment .


**hinata's love **

**(thinking) "talking" *me telling u something***

**hinata looked at the clock "it's nine already i gtg naruto srry" **

**she runs out the door "WAIT! ill walk u home hinata" **

**but by that time she was a block away from naruto's house **

**(man i almost stoped good thing i dident). She returned home and tiptoed upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed. she eventually fell asleep and she dreamed of her and naruto as a couple.**

**the next day she woke up and walked downstairs to a good smell of bacon. "neji are u cooking!" *neji was her older cousin that she lived with he was really the meanest guy she ever met* "no thats ten ten" *ten ten was a really nice girl who he dated neji but she deserved better* "oh it smells good i knew it could not be u" ten ten laughed "hinata" neji said "why did u come home late" "its none of ur buisness neji" "BREAKFAST IS READY" ten ten said before they could start fighting. after they all ate hinata said "i got to go get dressed now" she ran upstairs. **

**(hmmm i wonder what i should wear ohh i know) she put on her violet dress that hugged her body tight and her purple pumps and a bunch of bracelets and curled her hair and grabbed her purple purse she then ran out to her convertable and jumped in.**

**ring! RING! RING! **

**hinata picked up her phone it was sakura calling.**

**"hello"**

**"hey hinata"**

**"hey sakura"**

**"r u still picking me up hinata"**

**"yeah sakura"**

**"good well i gtg get dressed bye hinata"**

**"bye sakura"**

***sakura was a wild and crazy girl who loved to party she had pink hair ^.^ and green eye's***

**sakura put on her hot pink under shirt and her black pants that was ripped and her pink pumps**

**hinata called ino**

**"hello ino?"**

**"yes hinata"**

**"do u still want me to pick u up ino"**

**"yes where r u now hinata?"**

**"im at sakura's house"**

**"good i have time to get dressed, bye hinata"**

**"bye ino"**

**they both hanged up**

**ino was a tall blond who kept her hair up in a ponytail all the time she was evan crazier than sakura **

**sakura jumped into the car and turned up the radio to miley cirus and then they both rolled there eyes and sakura changed it to ho hey and they both started singing**

**ino put on her dark purple skirt and a black long sleave shirt and dark purple boots**

**as hinata pulled up ino jumped into the car and started singing**

**at the mall they all got out and ran into the mall to get more clothes and more SHOES! **

**they all got there stuff and checked out and it was ino's turn to pay for there stuff. all of it ended up to be $1000 dollers.**

**then they went to ryans and it was sakura's turn to pay for food the food all turned out to be $50 dollers.**

**then they went to a party at temari's house hinata met up with naruto, ino met up with shikamaru,and sakura met up with sasuke **

**they all started to party, then naruto asked hinata if she whould like to come to his house after the party **

**(should i go) hinata thought then she said yes **

**she drove to naruto's house and then went in with him**

**"i was gonna walk u home yesterday hinata"**

**"u was? ohh srry" *she knew that but she dident want him to know***

**"its okay"**

**"sooo hinata said, can we watch a movie?"**

**"oh yeah how about...Mama?"**

**"sure" hinata said **

**they finished the movie it was then 11:35 **

**"OMG" hinata screamed**

**"whats wrong hinata"**

**"look at the time neji is gonna kill me"**

**"u have a bed time hinata?"**

**"come on hinata said walk me home"**

**"im coming" naruto said as they both flashed out the door **

**hinata stoped at her apartment with all her stuff packed up outside the door and there was a note that said**

**hinata u where SUPPOSED to be home at nine **

**since u did not come home at nine i kicked u out **

**and ten ten moved in, ur a disgrace to the family**

**dont ever come back **

**neji **

**"WHAT IM GONNA KILL THAT" GRRRR**

**"hinata u can move in with me if u want"**

**"r u sure naruto-kun"**

**"im very sure hinata"**

**"thxx naruto" **

**she then hugs him fore a long time and he hugs her back**

**then they gather up her stuff and go back to naruto"s house**

**"again thxx naruto"**

**"no problem anyways u left ur car at my house"**

**they arive there and he tells her **

**"there is a spare bedroom down the hall to the left"**

**hinata goes into the room and sets all her stuff in there **

**she then changes into a nightgown and flops on the bed **

**RING! RING!**

**she looks at the phone and it says neji **

**she answers it not noticing naruto's head listing to her**

**"hello"**

**"hinata it's neji"**

**"no dip ur in my contact's y u calling me?!"**

**"what is wrong with u and where r u at hinata?"**

**"im at naruto's he let me live here :P"**

**"what that dwerp let u live there" he rolls his eye's**

**"he's not a dwerp"**

**"whatever hinata bye"**

**she hangs up without saying goodbye**

**then she gets up, and naruto ran and sat on the coutch,she comes in there**

**"heyyy hinata"**

**"hey" she come's and sits by him**

**"what's wrong hinata"**

**"neji is whats wrong"**

**"what happend"**

**"nth"**

**"oh, well do u want something to eat"**

**"sure what do u got?"**

**"ramen ^_^"**

**he gets up and makes two cups of ramen and hands one to hinata they both finish it**

**"that was good" said hinata**

**"^_^"**

**she then gets up and goes to her room**

**"night"**

**"goodnight hinata"**

**she wakes up and goes makes breakfast,then naruto gets up and smells it and walk's in the kithen **

**"mmm smells yummy"**

**"its ready now"**

**"yayyyyzzz"**

**they eat and she runs to her room and gets dressed as does naruto**

**she is wearing purple booty shorts and a black tanktop and purple sneakers and she straightings her hair **

**naruto is wearing orange pants and a black t-shirt with a orange jacket and orange sneakers**

**"done" they both said as they staired at each other **

**"hey hinata wanna go on a date or something"**

**"sure naruto-kun" (YESH HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT)**

**"uhh what time"**

**"7:00"**

**"gr8"**

**she then got in her car and called sakura **

**"guess what sakura"**

**"what"**

**"naruto asked me out" **

**"omg go hinata"**

**"i know yayyy i gtg now sakura bye"**

**"bieee have a nice time"**

**they both hang up and hinata calls ino and tells her**

**then hinata looked at her phone it was 6:00 **

**she then head's home and gets dressed in her violet dress which was short and really tight **

**and she heard naruto come in but she stayed in her room **

**he did not change because he thought he looked fine **

**"hinata r u ready"**

**"yes naruto u can drive my car the key's are on the key hanger"**

**"ok"**

**he grabs the keys **

**"come on hinata"**

**they get in the car and goes to the movies and watches the conduring**

**after that they go home **

**she changes into something comfortable**

**they both go sit on the sofa and he asked her**

**"what do u wanna do now"**

**"uhh-" she was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers gently, at first she did not know what to do then she slowly closed her eye's**


End file.
